Rebellion
by method's girl 82
Summary: Zach Gowen meets someone after Smackdown, and she gets him thinking.


Author's note/disclaimer: Hey, Heather here. I'm fucking sick and tired of the way they're treating Zach Gowen who hasn't even got the chance to wrestle yet, and all the other guys they are dicking around and putting on Velocity when they should be on the Smackdown. And I'm sick of all the shitty storylines on both shows. *Gets off her soapbox and puts it away* But anyway. I do take some shots at the WWE in this story, and if God forbid Vince sees this. I hope he gets the point.  
  
I own nothing in this story but Ophelia...oh, and another chapter of What it is to Burn should be up by the end of this next week. Sorry, I had to re-do the chapter I had written.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It's not right what they're doing to you." I heard someone say as I was walking out to a cab. I stopped and looked around and saw a single girl standing there by the exit.   
  
" I thought all the fans left a long time ago." I said. She shook her head and looked at me.  
  
" I'm not a fan Zach. I work with the WWE; sometimes I don't like to admit it though. Now would be one of those times." She said. She walked over to me, slinging a backpack over her shoulder.   
  
" What do you do?" I asked.  
  
" I'm a writer for RAW. I live not too far away and I thought I'd come and say hi to some of my friends. Plus, I wanted to meet you." She said.  
  
" Please, I've had enough women trouble for tonight." He said.  
  
" I see, you know, you can protest a storyline. It may cost you your job, but at least you have your integrity."   
  
" Ah, one of your friends must be Kurt. You and him are the only ones I ever hear use that word anymore."   
  
" And it's a damn shame." She said.  
  
" Yeah, but no, Sable isn't what I'm talking about. She's really not that bad of person."   
  
" Other than the fact that she made you look like an ass on national television." She said.  
  
" You don't waste any time getting to the point do you? It's hard to believe you write for the WWE." I said.   
  
" Well, they haven't let me write for quite some time. I'm the Paul Heyman of RAW. All the brilliant ideas in the world, but nobody will use them." She said.   
  
" What did you do to get put on the back burner?"   
  
" Told them to get their heads out of their asses and actually think about what they were doing. The only problem was that I had the whole locker room agreeing with me, so they thought I needed to be put in my place." She said.  
  
" Why didn't they just fire you?" I asked.  
  
  
  
" I have personal ties to a few other organizations, including NWA-TNA, and they know I'd go there in a minuet." She said.  
  
" Personal ties?"   
  
" My older brother is Raven."   
  
" No shit?"   
  
" I've known the fucker all my life, that's him. I've got pictures if you want to see them?"  
  
" Nah, I believe you. Didn't the WWE fire him too?"   
  
" He saw the bullshit that was going on, and left. They wouldn't let me say anything that had to do with his storylines; it was a whole 'conflict of interest'. It's not like I wanted him to beat Trips or anything. I just wanted my brother to have a decent storyline."   
  
" Yeah." I said.   
  
" Your cab is still waiting." She said, pointing at the cab at the top of the ramp.  
  
" Yeah. I better get going. It was interesting talking to you...um. I didn't catch your name."   
  
" Because I didn't give it. It's Ophelia. Ophelia Levy."   
  
" Oh, okay. I take it you know who I am."   
  
" I do. Well, Zach, it's been real." She said beginning to walk up the ramp. " Maybe I'll see you around sometime."   
  
" Yeah maybe." I said.  
  
" Get in your cab Zach." She said as she walked away from the cab and me. I got in the cab and shut the door.   
  
" That your girlfriend kid?" the cab driver asked me.  
  
" No, just someone I met tonight." I said.  
  
" She's hot. Did you get her number?"   
  
" No, but I've got a feeling this won't be the last I'll see of her." 


End file.
